Let's Have A Wedding
by xthedramaqueenx
Summary: Sequel to, "I'll Shout It From the Rooftop." They both had finished college, and they both wanted to get married…fast. Too bad things weren’t turning out the way they wanted it to be.


**Let's Have A Wedding**

**Written by: xthedramaqueenx**

**Author's Note: Sequel to, "I'll Shout it From the Rooftops"! I recommend reading that one before reading this one! Hope everyone likes it! Thanks to ALL of my reviewers for EVERYTHING!**

**Disclaimer: This is getting tiring, and sort of depressing. I OWN NOTHING.**

Hermione sighed as she looked over some wedding details. She never thought getting engaged would be so…complicated.

Hermione had studied to be a Healer; Ron had studied to be an Auror (**excuse my spelling, it's late and I don't wanna look up something in the BIG HUGE Harry Potter book, lol**). They both had finished college, and they both wanted to get married…fast. Too bad things weren't turning out the way they wanted it to be.

For example, Mrs. Wealsey was planning the wedding—Ron and Hermione loved her dearly, but she tended to get, slightly – er – aggressive when they didn't agree with her wedding "Traditions" (one "tradition" was square dancing). O, sweet Merlin! They just wanted romance! Damn romance!

Fred and George were catering to the wedding. "Oh, Merlin!" Shouted Ron. "No, I'm not GOING TO let you two do that!" Mrs. Wealsey had sighed, and started crying – right in front of everyone. "I really do believe you children hate each other," she said, sniffing. Hermione had quickly said, "Oh, no, Mrs. Wealsey! I'm sure Ron would love to have them set up the food," but she was really remembering all of the food that they had hexed to turn people into birds and what not.

Bill said he wanted to be Ron's best man. But, no, Charlie said he wanted to be his best man, too. Then, Harry had protested, saying that he'd been Ron's friend since first year and they had been through everything together. Surely he deserved to be Ron's best man, after all? Ron was going to be his best man at his and Ginny's wedding.

Ron had said that he wasn't going to take a best man, which got Mrs. Weasley crying all over again, and had left Bill, Charlie and Harry all very, very angry.

Hermione hated to feel angry with Ron's side of the family, but she did. You didn't see her parents over reacting over a small wedding! She wanted this to be the perfect affair, but there was too much interference from the Weasleys. "It's Ron's and my wedding, after all."

Hermione wasn't so sure if it was actually theirs anymore.

But she loved Ron –she was sure. She wanted nothing more than to be married to him, so they could start a whole new life on their own, raise a family, share everything together…

"Hermione," said Ron, who had sat down right next to her. "You seem –"

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. "I guess I'm just…stressed."

"Stressed is what you call it," said Ron, with a hint of a smile on his face. "I call it downright mad."

"Downright mad," muttered Hermione.

"See, that's how you act when you're downright mad."

"Ron, just—just…" 

"Look, 'Mione. I know my family gets annoying—I've lived with them before, and, I know how much you want our wedding to be – er – ours, really. I do, too. So why don't we…?"

Ron looked Hermione straight in her eyes, seeing if she understood what he was trying to say. Their plan left unsaid, they understood each other. Hermione nodded. "If you want to, that is."

Ron smiled mischievously. "Fine. When?"

"Could we get everything ready by next week?"

"Certainly. Anything to be united with you, my dear…"

"I can't believe you just said that line."

"'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

And so, she did.

…

Their plan was very, very simple – to plan the wedding at some exotic place, pack, RUN, get married, and honeymoon. Then they'd come back, to face –

"Oh, Merlin, didn't think about _that_ one."

"Aw, come on, 'Mione, my mum's not _that_ hard to face."

"RON! This is the first Weasley wedding since your Mum and Dad got married! She and your Dad are going to freak out!" Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, and then said a shocking thing.

"Let's do it."

…

"O, Merlin Ron!"

"Ouch, Hermione, you're kicking me in the chest!"

"Er—you're doing the same thing to ME, Ron, and I'm a WOMAN, for crying out loud –"

"Bloody hell, never thought it would be this hard to sneak out…"

"SHUT IT."

Hermione and Ron found themselves stuck together in a closet. Ron had wanted to apparate outside the house, but Hermione said that it would make too much noise. Ron had pushed this idea, though, and Hermione and himself had ended up in the closet, where the noise wouldn't be as loud.

"You go first," said Hermione.

"I'll put my arms around you," said Ron, grinning.

Hermione smiled as they apparated out of the house.

…

"Sweet Merlin," said Hermione softly as she looked outside of the burrow. Chairs and tables were set up, and the place looked absolutely great. Ron stood, open-mouthed.

"There's my wedding dress," said Hermione.

"There's my tux," said Ron.

"Oh, look at the flowers!"

"Forget the flowers, look at the dining area!"

Pretty soon, they saw a place where the flowers all came to an end, where Ron and Hermione would wed.

"Mum and Dad had to do this," said Ron, with tears in his eyes.

"They were really planning something special," said Hermione. "And we were going to elope, and dash all of their plans."

"Lets go inside," said Ron, putting his arm around Hermione.

But they didn't get to far.

…

"RONALD WEASLEY! HERMIONE GRANGER! WHY WERE YOU TWO SNEAKING OUT OF THE HOUSE?"

"Er, Mum—"

"And why is Hermione holding a wedding dress?"

Mrs. Weasley filled in the blanks, and pretty soon, she was howling at the young couple.

"Mum, oy – you're waking us up."

One by one, the Weasley children had walked down the stairs to find a very guilty looking Ron and Hermione.

"Er—nothing."

"YES YOU TWO—YOU TWO—WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED!"

Dead on target once again, Mrs. Weasley.

"Er—no we weren't?" Ron said, as more of a question than a statement.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione, who was wiping tears from her face, "We thought that the Weasleys had pretty much taken over, so we were going to get married."

Ron frowned.

"But we're sorry, Mum, and Dad, Fred and George, Bill, Ginny, Charlie, Percy—"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at this, which shocked Ron and Hermione.

"Well, since we're all out, let's have a wedding, shall we? You two remind me of my husband and myself."

And at almost midnight on August 7th, Ron and Hermione were wed in the moonlight.

Which, if you think about it, was a pretty damn romantic way to get married.


End file.
